School's Out!
School's Out! is a 1992 TV movie featuring the characters of the immensely popular Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High series. The show's longtime team of writers filmed this feature length movie during the summer of 1991 to be shown on CBC Television during the new year. Initially, the movie was intended to wrap up the entire Degrassi saga, but in 2001, Degrassi: The Next Generation gave the Degrassi series a revival. Plot synopsis This movie focused Joey Jeremiah and his longtime girlfriend, Caitlin Ryan. Joey had been held back a year and was turning 19, while Caitlin — due to her taking extra classes – had managed to graduate a year early (she should have been entering senior year). Joey proposes to Caitlin at a wild graduation party, she says she is not ready for that kind of commitment, and he storms out, only to run into Tessa Campanelli , who asks for a ride home. When they get to her house, she pulls him in for a kiss. The next day she purposely goes to the drugstore where Joey works and asks him on a date. Joey, though initially hesitant, goes out with Tessa, has a great time, and as he tells Wheels the next day, he got to "third base." Joey sees little of Caitlin, who is working as a waitress to make money for university, so instead he spends most of the summer with Tessa, who unlike Caitlin, "goes all the way." Other plot lines include Wheels and his 250 dollar junker he spends the summer trying to get to work, and Snake's hope that his lifeguarding job will get him "laid." In the film's final act, Tessa has dumped Joey without telling him that she's pregnant and has had an abortion, Joey and Caitlin finally have sex, Snake finally rescues a drowning woman (though not at the pool where he was working), and Caitlin finds out roughly ten minutes after getting engaged to Joey that he cheated on her, then breaks off the engagement and storms out. Also, Wheels drives drunk, ends up permanently injuring Lucy Fernandez and killing a child in the ensuing accident and goes to jail. The gang all meet up again months later at Alexa and Simon's wedding sans Wheels, Erica , and Lucy. Still incarcerated, Wheels is set to plead guilty for his crime, while Erica is teaching abroad in the Dominican Republic and meets a new boyfriend in the process. Meanwhile, Lucy has since regained her vision in one of her eyes but was still not well enough to attend. Snake finds a new girlfriend in university, and Joey and Caitlin share a dance as friends. Character Featured In Schools Out: *Joey Jeremiah *Caitlin Ryan *Derek Wheeler *Tessa Campanelli *Archie Simpson *Lucy Fernandez *Alexa Papppadopolos *Simon Dexter *Heather Farrell *Erica Farrell *BLT Thomas *Bronco Davis *Yick Yu *Nancy Kramer *Christine Nelson Links Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Trivia *This is the famous movie where Snake and Caitlin used the word "fucking" on television. They were the first ones to say it in television history. *This is the very first movie in the Degrassi franchise. Category:Degrassi Movie Category:DH Episodes Category:Marriage Category:Love Triangles Category:Jail Category:Drinking Category:Graduation